Dark and Depressed
by OtakuKing24
Summary: After Shikamaru introduced Ino to Gaara, Ino started to fall in love, but Gaara doesn't notice, until she confesses it at his birthday party GaaraXIno
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari were in Kohona to spend some time together after Temari got done a recent mission.  
Shikamaru always appreciated his friends and family, but Temari was first in his life.

As he walked down the street carrying Temari bridal style, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru's closest "girl" friend, and he never told her about Temari, so when she seen him she gasped.  
Shikamaru sighed he knew Ino would freak out but was surprised when she then smiled and looked at him joyfully.

"Shika, who is this, are you guys a thing, how long, why didn't u tell me-".  
"Stop asking so many questions, her name is Temari from Suna, she is one of the strongest Kuniochi in Suna, and has 2 brothers, both freaks, but are the strongest men in Suna right now, as Gaara, particularly the stronger an younger one, was very disturbed as a child but put it in the past a long time ago, but Kankuro, a creepy puppet master, and Suna's pervert, is his big brother, that helps Gaara with battle strategy." He said lazily.

"And also Ino, we were thinking later u can meet with Temari and I at my place, we invited everybody to come to her brothers party". He said putting Temari down as she blushed redder then a baboons ass.  
"_Hmm, her brother, the creepy one I met, but I haven't heard of her other one, I guess I can meet him". _She thought.  
"Ok I can meet this other brother but not Kankuro, creepy bastard" She said as she said bye to her friends and went to get ready for the party but ran into someone, shirtless. She knocked him down and in what felt like slow-motion she seen the man, he had a ripped 6 abs, very muscular man, dark circles around his eyes, and greenish eyes, but what stood out most was his tattoo on his head which said "Love", and his spike like red hair.  
"Oh my...I-I am so sorry, let me help you up". She said blushing but worried, she helped get him up and turned away trying to hide her blush.  
"Its ok, I am Gaara Of The Sand," He said bowing.  
"I am Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you" She said also bowing, blushing,  
"Your face is red, are you ok" He said concerned.  
"No-no its fine". She said trying to keep her blush away.  
"Alright at least let me walk you home to just you know...make sure you don't pass out or get hurt". He said grabbing her bottom back and then her legs and carried her bridal style, as she blushed more and more and gave him directions to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

As he carried her she heard weird sounds from behind her, she just thought it was some rabbit and kept telling Gaara directions.  
Gaara was a very quiet, and chill kind of person, well that's what Ino thought, not knowing that much about his past, but as she approached the residents her father Inoichi Yamanaka was sitting on his step with his arms folded.

Ino didn't know why her father was waiting for her, but assumed everything would be fine.  
"Hey dad, my friend Gaara thought I might've been a little hurt, but im ok". She said being put down.  
"Ino Yamanaka, do you know who this boy is" He said getting more milder in his tone every word he said.  
Ino looked confused and waited for her fathers rude explation.  
"He is the one-tailed jinchuriki, I forbid you to see this thing, ever is that understood". He said firmly  
"WHAT, NO-".  
"Fine, me and your mother will discuss this, I don't want you to see him since".  
"NO, HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU OR MOM-"  
"No its fine Ino, I don't want to harm you or your family, goodbye Ino Yamanaka". He said bowing.

As he left, Ino went to Shikas to celebrate Gaara's birthday party, instead of Sasuke who would've argued with Inoichi, but Gaara didn't, he didn't have to, she had this feeling that maybe Gaara was the one that can make her happy, not like Sasuke who only was with her for sex.

As she went in the house she seen Choji, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro, Neji, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten. But she didn't see Sakura or Sasuke for some reason, she didn't worry about it and said hi to everybody, until she stopped at Shikamaru and Temari.  
"Hey where is Gaara" She said wanting to know where crush is.  
"He locked him self in my bedroom, he is a little sad, even on his birthday"  
"But I seen him earlier, he was without a shirt?-"  
"Every year for his birthday he runs and works out to forget his past, he rarely ever stops".  
"_Wow he stopped for me! Wait calm down try not to blush please"._ She thought but couldn't hold it back as she began blushing, and ran for to find Shikamaru's bedroom.

When walking after door he came to 2 last ones, she got very nervous as for what she was about to do, her mind said fuck it and opened the first door to see Sakura bending over some ones bed while Sasuke is humping the fuck out of her.  
They stopped when they seen Ino right there with her jaw dropped. She didn't take her eyes off them but shut the door staring at the door until she got out of her trance, and walked over to the other door and heard nothing out of the bedroom. She thought maybe he was dead and ran through the door, seeing Gaara only with underwear on. She tackled him and said  
"Gaara-kun, Im so sorry for the way my dad acted, and I thank you for not arguing with him". She said before gasping and saying  
"Gaara I know we have only been friends for a day but when I met you I felt a connection-". She was cut off by lips on hers, she had her eyes wide open and seen Gaara kissing her like he is a pro.


End file.
